


Blackmail

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Belle's a little sneak, F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Rumple has floofy hair, braiding, he has braids in HTTYD 2, his hair is amazing, it's all Hiccup's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin falls asleep. Belle sees an opportunity. Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

Belle sighed in contentment as the movie ended. She loved when books- or movies, had happy endings. A soft snore interrupted her thoughts and Belle nearly jumped. Rumple had fallen asleep somewhere in the first half. 

She smiled, his head was in her lap and he scrunched up quite contentedly in the hour he'd been asleep. Belle then realized that she couldn't move without waking her husband. 

She sighed and scratched her head absentmindedly before taking out her hairbands realizing they were still in. It was then that the idea sparked and Belle grinned mischievously. Oh, she was going to get it in the morning! 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rumplestiltskin's eyelids slid open in the morning light and he half-groaned before sitting up. 

"Belle?" 

"In the kitchen!" His wife sang merrily. 

He made his way to the bathroom unaware of Belle's eyes following him and her lip-biting grin. She giggled once the door closed and waited with bated breath. 

A few seconds later, it happened. 

"Belle?! What did you do?!" 

When her husband made his way back over, he found his wife laughing at his predicament. She had woven his hair into elaborate braids in his sleep.

The mighty Dark One scowled at his giggling wife before he stormed off to go take them out, completely unaware of the pictures Belle had taken of him in case she needed to blackmail said husband.


End file.
